1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
The demands for a 3D image display device are increasing. In general, a 3D is image display device may be classified into a glass type 3D image display device that realizes a 3D image with glasses worn by a user and a glassless type 3D image display device that realizes the 3D image without the use of glasses.
The glass type 3D image display device may be classified into a shutter glass type 3D image display device and a polarizing film type 3D image display device. The glassless type 3D image display device may be classified into a parallax barrier type 3D image display device and a lenticular type 3D image display device.
The polarizing film type 3D image display device may include a patterned retarder disposed on a display panel. The polarizing film type 3D image display device realizes a 3D image using a polarization characteristic of the patterned retarder and a polarization characteristic of a polarization glasses worn by a user. In a polarizing film 3D device, a crosstalk between left image and right image may be smaller and image quality may be increased compared with other types of the 3D image display device.
Generally, a 3D image display device is configured to display not only a 3D image but also a two-dimensional (2D) image. However, since the 3D image display device is designed for the display of a 3D image, deterioration in display quality of the 2D image may occur. Therefore, research and development of a 3D image display device capable of both the display of a 2D image and the 3D image are required. In addition, a design change to further reduce power consumption in the 3D image display device as the 3D image display device, e.g., a television set, is increased in size is desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.